Judy Elkins
| image3 = Suspect list, The darkness and the light.jpg | imagecap3 = Elkin's name on an okudagram }} Judy Elkins was, while employed by Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), an animator on , and, ten years later, a visual effects coordinator for Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. As a Bachelor of Fine Art graduate from the University of Texas at Austin, she started her professional career at ILM as animator, (1981) being her first recorded credit. As such she worked on Dragonslayer in the same year. The Wrath of Khan and followed suit the subsequent year. One year later, in 1983, she was a key sculptor on . She then honed her skills by diversifying into the field of , by becoming a motion control (assistant) camera operator for productions such as, The Abyss (1989) and Total Recall (1990), in the employ of Dream Quest Images. While in the employ of Boss Film Studios during the latter half of 1989, she worked as such on The Hunt for Red October (with a slew of other Star Trek alumni), though she went uncredited for all of these productions. Nevertheless, it was sufficient for her, to secure her position as visual effects coordinator on the Deep Space Nine-series in 1993. While employed there, Elkins would share four Emmy Award nominations for her work on DS9. She was nominated for the episodes , , and . Judy Elkins was part of the team that was mobilized to embellish Star Trek: Deep Space Nine s sixth season episode , which needed a shot of a retreating flotilla of Starfleet vessels. To beef out the scene, the visual effects staff built several new ships, kitbashing them out of parts from commercially available AMT/Ertl-Star Trek model kits. Elkins constructed the Federation tug, featured in the opening shot of the episide, and affectionately called the "USS Ertl" among the staff themselves. http://www.flickr.com/photos/22597000@N07/3530740933/ The warp engines originated from a model kit (AMT kit no. 6858). A second kitbash, she constructed, did not make it onto the screen. This was, the after her named , (NCC-74121). This ship has only been featured after the fact on Doug Drexler's After Deep Space Nine, Elkins has garnered few additional motion picture credits. As "visual effects coordinator/producer", she worked on the television show MythQuest (2001) and the television movie Idiocracy (2006), though she has worked as visual effects coordinator on the Star Trek-spoof, Galaxy Quest (1999). Elkins has left the motion picture industry in 1999, in order to work on personal title for real-world corporations. Emmy Awards Emmy Award nominations in the category Outstanding Individual Achievement in Special Visual Effects: * Emmy Award nomination for , shared with Joshua Cushner, Dennis Hoerter, Steve Fong, Adam Howard, Gary Hutzel, Don Lee, Fredric Meininger, Glenn Neufeld, Scott Rader, Jim Rider, and Joshua D. Rose * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Kevin P. Bouchez, Adam Howard, Laurie Resnick, Gregory Jein, Steve Fong, Don Lee, Davy T. Nethercutt, Adrian Hurley, Paul Maples, and Gary Hutzel * Emmy Award nomination for , shared with with Paul Maples, Gary Monak, Gary Hutzel, Adrian Hurley, Steve Bowen, Steve Fong, Davy Nethercutt, Kevin Bouchez, Laurie Resnick, and Fredric Meininger * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, Gary Hutzel, David Stipes, Adam Buckner, Arthur J. Codron, Adam Howard, Gary Monak, Paul Maples, Steve Fong, Don Greenberg, Paul Hill, Davy Nethercutt, Kevin Bouchez, Gregory Rainoff, Larry Younger, Sherry Hitch, Rob Bonchune, and David Lombardi External link * * Judy Elkins at Linkedin.com Elkins, Judy Elkins, Judy es:Judy Elkins